


Missed for So Long

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: retrouvaille [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: The clock on their phone read four thirty in the morning as Lafayette sat in the bathtub across from Alex, watching as he looked at them from over his glass of wine, bubbles up to his chin. His skin gleamed in the candlelight, and Lafayette never in a million years thought they'd be able to do something this romantic without cringing. Now, here they were, with the love of their life, unable to feel anything else but content."So, there's this wine, and then there's all the chocolate," Alex spoke, gesturing with his glass to the stack of chocolate bars on upturned trash can he was using a table, "but what are some of my other presents?"Lafayette shook their head. "You'll just have to wait until we get out and see."* can be read as a one shot!!





	Missed for So Long

Lafayette stared at the stack of suitcases on their bed. The room was practically empty now, all that's left was the furniture and larger decorations they either couldn't fit in a suitcase or weren't allowed on the plane. The picture of Alex they kept on their bedside table was neatly tucked into the smaller case at the top, where they put all of his presents, and honestly, it was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Their phone buzzed on the mattress, a text from Alex. Their heart flipped over in their chest, so excited to see him after almost three months of being gone.  
  
**_mon ange <3 <3 <3_ ** _: YOU GET ON YOUR PLANE SOON!!_  
  
**_lafayette <3_ ** _: one hour!!_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mon ange <3 <3 <3_ ** _: also call me bc I miss you and !! I wanna see you before I See You_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mon ange <3 <3 <3_ ** _: you don't have to tho if you don't want to_ _  
_ _  
_ **_lafayette <3_ ** _: I'm calling now bc I Also want to see you before I See You_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mon ange <3 <3 <3_ ** _: wOO_ _  
_ _  
_ "My love!" Alex yelled, voice tired. He laid in their bed, shirtless, surrounded in the soft white bedding. His hair stuck up in every direction, dark circles under his eyes lighter but not completely gone. He looked like a mess. He looked angelic.  
  
"Did you just wake up?" They asked. Alex usually got up early, drank an obscene amount of coffee throughout the day, and then didn't sleep or caught one or two hours before waking up again. Seeing him just rising at noon New York time was not only shocking but mildly concerning.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I'd actually get some sleep before you came home, because once you're here I'm never sleeping again until next summer. I'm spending every second awake so I never have to be apart from you for another moment."  
  
"That's a bit unrealistic." They walked over and sat on the chair previously occupied by all of Alex's presents, forgetting how comfortable it was, welcoming it now.  
  
Alex set his phone on the bed, leaning over to get his glasses. "I love you, though, so it's endearing."  
  
"But _I_ love _you_ , so I find it concerning. I want you to sleep, Alexander, you need it with how much you work."  
  
"Fine, but I also wanted to be well rested so I can have the energy to properly freak out when you get home. Also, I think we need to have an impromptu date once you get back here."  
  
"I have wine in my bag and a ton of chocolate, if you want to stay home and do something. If you want to go somewhere, again I'm rich and in love with you and will take you anywhere you want."  
  
"I love you, too, and also yes, I bought bubble bath last week, the fancy kind that you liked because you say it feels like liquid silk."  
  
"Oh, and we can light candles! It'll be so cute!" He sighed. "God, I love you. I can't wait until you get home."  
  
"Soon, my love."  
  
Lafayette's bedroom door opened to reveal their grandmother, peeking in, not wanting to intrude. She must have knocked but Lafayette didn't hear, too caught up in Alex and the moments counting down until they could see him again.  
  
" _O_ _n devra partir bientôt_ ," she whispered, and Lafayette nodded.  
  
"You're leaving soon!" Alex squealed. Their grandmother's eyebrows shot up before smiling and closing the door.  
  
"Oh no," Lafayette muttered.  
  
"What? Did I say something?"  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. She knows you speak French now, or at least that you understand it, so I'll have to answer questions in the car. I told her about you before, after she came in to wake me up and saw the picture of you I kept on my table, so she knows some stuff, but not everything."  
  
"You tell your grandmother about me," he said, dazed. "I'm delighted."  
  
"She likes you from what I told her, but now that she knows you can, indeed, speak French, she will probably ask me to bring you home every time I talk to her."  
  
Alex smiled. "Would you do that? Take me to Paris to meet your grandmother?"  
  
"Of course I would. You're the love of my life, I'm not afraid to show anyone that. Besides, my grandmother would love you anyway, she knows how good you are to me."  
  
"I love you so much. Now go! If you miss your plane I have to wait god knows how long before I can see you again. I need someone to _kiss me_ , Lafayette, you are the only one who can."  
  
"Okay, I'm going! I love you too, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
They lugged all of the suitcases down and packed them into the car, keeping Alex's bag with them as they climbed in the front seat, running their fingers along the zipper. The trip to the airport was short, helped by their grandmother's questions about Alex and Lafayette's enthusiasm to answer. Nine hours. Nine hours, and they would be able to be with Alex again.  
  
The airplane was nothing to gawk at, and though first class did have it's perks, Lafayette found themself dozing off soon after they took off. They'd need the energy if they wanted to spend the rest of the night awake with Alex, doing whatever he had planned. Knowing him, it probably involved more than just the bubble bath and chocolate, because it's been three months and Alex's sex drive is through the roof 24/7 whether Lafayette is there or not.  
  
Alex was in the dream they had on the plane, just as beautiful as he was in real life, soft edges and warm smiles the same, dark hair blowing against the white expanse around them. Lafayette seemed to be aware of this dream, could control what they did. They didn't move for a while, instead just looked at Alex, at the distance between them, only a few feet, mocking the thousands of miles that reality pushed between them.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Lafayette whispered. This felt wrong, even if it was a dream, they didn't like saying things to anyone else, even if it technically was Alex. They wanted to save all of their words for when they saw him again, make good on their promise to whisper every amazing quality he had into his skin until he understood, and if he never did, then they would never stop.  
  
Dream Alex grinned, clasped his hands together. "Thank you. Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Would ask me be a better word?"  
  
Lafayette stood up straighter. "Ask me what?"  
  
"Come on. We both know you didn't buy that ring in your carry on for yourself, and we both know it's not just a regular ring. Nobody buys a stone that big with any other intention."  
  
"It's just a thought. We haven't been dating that long, I want to wait until we're on more stable ground, when we settle down. We have six more years left of school, we can't focus on anything other than that."  
  
"He would, I would, marry you tomorrow if you asked. We could elope and not have to worry about receptions."  
  
"This is a dream, you're just me trying to convince myself to propose to Alex when it's _way too early_ to do so."  
  
"So what if I am? I'm still right. Alex would marry you in a heartbeat, even if you didn't want to have a huge ceremony or reception."  
  
"I know. He'd settle for eloping and a bottle of whiskey."  
  
"He prefers rum," dream Alex said.  
  
Lafayette smiled. "He can't handle rum. He's a lightweight, the whiskey would get him fucked up after one glass. He can't even drink a glass of wine without feeling tipsy."  
  
"That's going to make your life difficult tonight."  
  
"I don't care. He's worth it."  
  
Dream Alex smiled at him and Lafayette woke up with a jolt to a voice saying they'd be landing soon over the intercom. They grinned hands tapping on the armrests of their seat, heart beating out of their chest as they thought about being home, ignoring all of their previous dream in favor of everything real.  
  
Everything ran smooth, customs was no problem, but waiting for their bags is like watching a hell carousel go round and round in circles, at that point it would've been easier to just walk away with their carry on and deal with the damage later, buy everything back once they've memorized every part of Alex they missed for so long.  
  
They're pondering whether or not they're going to die here before they get to see Alex when the first bag shows up, and then the second, and then their duffle bag. The smallest bag, the one they had to buy just to fit all of Alex's stuff in it, comes around last, and Lafayette doesn't want anyone to even _look_ at it before Alexander gets to.  
  
The airport is different from the one in Paris. Everyone moves like they've been asleep for a thousand years and want to return to it, sluggish and groggy. Children are screaming somewhere but Lafayette pays them no mind, rushing through the sea of tired people to find Alex.  
  
"Lafayette!" A beautiful, clear voice called, and Lafayette whipped their head around.  
  
Alex stood, in all his glory, not ten feet away, Hercules and John standing next to him smiling. He had skinny jeans on and a shirt he once described to Lafayette on the phone as feeling like someone _cut it from clouds and made it only with wool from the fluffiest sheep_ when he was drunk one night at three in the morning, and they laughed as they ate breakfast in a caf é at nine o'clock their time.  
  
Now, there was no time difference. It was two in the morning for both of them and Lafayette sprinted to him, as best they could with all of their luggage until they dropped it and Alex was in their arms and he smelled like artificial watermelon and everything good. The shirt he wore did feel nice, and while maybe it wasn't only the _fluffiest sheep_ , it definitely was at least the runners up.  
  
"Alexander," they breathed, almost dizzy on love and the feeling of being with him again.  
  
"I missed you so much," he told them. Lafayette pulled away to see him, not surprised to see Alex crying, not shocked that they're crying themself. John and Hercules grinned at each other, but the whole world fell away as they looked into Alex's eyes.  
  
"I missed you too! And don't get me wrong, I loved talking to you on the phone, but now that I'm back, now that you're _here_ -"  
  
"I get it. I get it, I get it, I get it all, oh my god, Lafayette, just kiss me already," he gasped through his tears. Lafayette wasn't about to deny that request.  
  
Kissing Alex is something Lafayette will never tire of. They could kiss him every second until they died, and even then they would still long for the feeling of his lips on theirs again. Lafayette wanted to be with him every day for the rest of their life, to be able to kiss him for as long as time would allow them to.  
  
"I love you," Alex said, "I love you so much, holy shit I never want to be apart from you again. I want to glue us together at the hands so we can never be separated."  
  
Lafayette laughed and kissed him again, intertwined their fingers for good measure. "How will you write with your right hand glued to mine?"  
  
"I'm ambidextrous, my love, I'll manage."  
  
"You are ridiculous."  
  
"You love me."  
  
They rested their forehead on his, heart fluttering as Alex smiled at him, all teeth and puffy cheeks, bright and blushy. He was so cute, it could kill them. They kissed him again, soft and slow and heard as Alex's breath caught in his throat. Lafayette bit down on his bottom lip, Alex gasped, and then someone broke them apart.  
  
"Hey? John and Hercules here," John interrupted, waving his hand between them. "Remember us? Especially me, who introduced you two in the first place."  
  
"Yes, John, and I'm very grateful for that, thank you. Now, did you need something or can I go back to making out with my boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, we need to leave. I don't want to watch you two be disgusting when I could be at home asleep in _my_ lovely boyfriend's arms," he snapped, and Hercules grinned at him, kissed his forehead. Wait.  
  
"Love you," Hercules mumbled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Lafayette nodded dumbly. "Okay, sure, help me with my bags."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The four of them all took one of Lafayette's bags, Alex giddy and amused that Lafayette had to buy a whole other suitcase just for stuff for him. Lafayette beamed at him, thought about how not _all_ of his gifts were in there, everything but one, but he wouldn't see that gift for at least another year. They wanted to give him that gift now, get down on one knee and ask, but this wasn't the time.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Alex asked, holding his bag close to his chest. Lafayette kissed his nose and he giggled.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking about you, about what we're going to do when we get home."  
  
Alex visibly shivered. "Don't say things like that when we're in public."  
  
"Come on!" John shouted. The tired people around them jumped, but slumped back into their half asleep positions. "I wanna sleep!" He turned back around and grabbed Hercules' hand, swinging it between them.  
  
"Oh, hey, yeah, when did they-"  
  
"I have no idea. I walked in on them making out one day, and when I asked they just laughed, and now whenever I ask they just giggle at each other and never answer. I'm guessing sometime last month, that's when Hercules started humming songs for no reason whenever he came over. Maybe if you ask they'll tell you, because you weren't here for it!"  
  
Lafayette nodded. "I'll try."  
  
"Lovely." He kissed them and then they dashed off, caught up with Hercules and John standing next to the open trunk of the car. They threw their carry on on top of the other two suitcases and grinned as Alex refused to let go of his own bag.  
  
The car ride back to Alex's apartment was short enough, most of the time spent trying to ignore Alex's hand on their thigh and wondering what happened when they were gone that made Hercules and John look like they'd been married for thirty years.  
  
Alex didn't do anything with his hand, just kept it there, wanted the intimacy of being close to them more than anything else. Lafayette's heart felt like it was filling up with champagne and candle wax, couldn't wait to get home so they could tell him.  
  
"Do you want us to help you carry your bags up?" Hercules asked John set Lafayette's bags down on the sidewalk.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Lafayette muttered as they stared up at the apartment building, lights turned on in no particular pattern all the way up its many floors.  
  
"Okay, goodnight, guys. Have fun!" John winked as he got in the passenger side and Alex blushed but didn't say anything back. Lafayette was too enamored with Alex to say anything at all.  
  
"Let's go up," Alex whispered, kissed their knuckles, and dragged him into the building towards the elevator. The loud, obnoxious sound of their suitcase wheels drowned out the pounding of their heart as Alex pushed the floor button.  
  
"I've never been to your apartment before," he commented. "I'm kind of nervous."  
  
Alex chuckled. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it just feels different. The last time I saw you, you were packing an incredibly small dorm room, and now you're living in an apartment, by yourself, and I just feel _nervous_ ." They flailed their hands to make a point, and Alex kissed their arm.  
  
"I love you," Alex said. "and you have nothing to be nervous about. It's a small apartment, I thinks someone got killed in it, because it's way cheaper than anything else in the building."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"It's nice, though. I have a lot of soft stuff, because I know what I like, and hot chocolate is permanently available."  
  
Lafayette moved behind him as he spoke, leaning their head on his shoulder and kissing behind his ear, wrapping their arms around his waist. Alex gasped.  
  
He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I still need to buy a dining table, but I'll get around to it eventually."  
  
"Mhmm," Lafayette hummed, kissed a spot behind his ear. Alex tensed against them.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Alex walked out first, the back of his neck blushed red. He took Lafayette's hand and and guided them down the hall.  
  
"My bed is probably my favorite part, though," he informed. "The mattress is so nice you could melt into it, with enough blankets to bury myself in. There's a lot of pillows and stuff on the bed but," he unlocked the doors and brought them inside, discarding their bags on the floor and pinning Lafayette to the door, "we can just move those out of the way."  
  
Lafayette grinned and turned them so Alexander was against the door. "I've missed you."  
  
"You've told me," he groaned as Lafayette leaned down to kiss his neck, teeth digging in just slightly. "I missed you too. Oh my god, I missed you so much. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Lafayette's hips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Where is your bedroom?" Lafayette asked, kissing him.  
  
Alex gestured vaguely. "That way."  
  
The clock on their phone read four thirty in the morning as Lafayette sat in the bathtub across from Alex, watching as he looked at them from over his glass of wine, bubbles up to his chin. His skin gleamed in the candlelight, and Lafayette never in a million years thought they'd be able to do something this romantic without cringing. Now, here they were, with the love of their life, unable to feel anything else but content.  
  
"So, there's this wine, and then there's all the chocolate," Alex spoke, gesturing with his glass to the stack of chocolate bars on upturned trash can he was using a table, "but what are some of my other presents?"  
  
Lafayette shook their head. "You'll just have to wait until we get out and see."  
  
"Please? Not even for the light of your life? Your sun and stars and your entire universe?" He inched closer to them, smug and adorable and soft.  
  
"What I say to you when we have sex should not be repeated ever, let alone used _against me_ for blackmail."  
  
Alex rose from the water so he could walk on his knees to straddle Lafayette. "I'm not trying to _blackmail_ you, I just want to know what you brought me from France. I love you, I would never blackmail you, my dearest."  
  
"You know I can't resist you when you call me dearest," they muttered, kissing the base of his throat. Alex hummed, set his glass on the floor a safe distance away and kissed them. Lafayette missed this so much, missed just being in his company.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll tell you one thing, but all the other things you have to see for yourself."  
  
"I'm okay with that."  
  
"Aside from the chocolate and the wine, I also bought you gourmet coffee from a little shop not far from my house. It's been there forever, I used to go there when I was younger, so I can verify the quality of this coffee, and I know you'll love it."  
  
"You certainly know how to charm me," Alex smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now, you said you got me gifts?"  
  
"Right! It's nothing special, just like books you said you wanted and stuff. Also, Hercules been teaching me how to knit, and I made you a scarf that's kind of ugly but I was hoping you'd overlook that and focus on the-"  
  
"You made me something? Like, you learned to knit, and the first thing you did was make something for me?"  
  
Alex's furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back a bit. "Of course I did. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since you left, the chances that I would'nt've immediately thought of you for knitting a scarf were incredibly slim."  
  
"You're too good to me," Lafayette whispered, kissing his jaw.  
  
"I got you something else, too, but I can't show it to you until later."  
  
"That's okay, I can stay here with you forever," they looked up at him, at the way the grin broke out across his face. They think of the ring, buried under their hair products, where Alex would never look.  
  
"Perfect," Alex said, and then kissed them.  
  
The sun rose in Alex's living room windows as he stared down at the beautiful watch in his hands, eyebrows knit together in confusion. It was a simple design, leather straps with a gold case, elegant in its minimalism. He always said he wanted a watch so he could look more professional, but never got around to buying one. Lafayette took initiative He had tears in his eyes and he darted from Lafayette to the watch and back again.  
  
"I don't deserve this," he breathed, sniffing.  
  
"Of course you do. You deserve the world, Alexander."  
  
"No, no I don't. I don't deserve the world or you or any of these gifts and I-" He got up, leaving the living and coming back with a small box of his own. He sat down in front of Lafayette, much closer than he was before, their knees touching on the ground. Alex said nothing as he pushed the box into their hands.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it, you'll see."  
  
Lafayette shrugged and did as he said, lifting off the lid, shocked to see a key, shiny and brand new, sitting in the middle surrounded by cotton balls. Alex put the cotton balls in himself, which Lafayette found endearing to no end, but that wasn't the main point.  
  
"I, I don't, I don't understand."  
  
"It's a key to my apartment, this apartment. I know you haven't had time to find an apartment, because you've been in France, and that you were just going to stay here until you did, but what if you staying here became permanent? You don't have to say yes, I understand if you need space or if you don't want to mo-"  
  
The speed in which Lafayette moved to kiss Alexander almost shocked them, the clank of teeth, the consequence of cutting Alexander off mid-sentence, rung in their ears. He was so fucking beautiful, astounding and perfect in every way. They placed the lid back on the box and set it down on the ground, hand on the back of Alex's neck and the other on his waist. They moved so Alexander was on his back on the ground, moving the hand on his waist to balance on the floor.  
  
"I would love to live here with you, Alex. I spent the last three months telling you how I never want to be apart from you again, why would I ever turn down the offer to do just that?"  
  
"I wasn't sure. This apartment is nice, but it's not necessarily your style. I thought you would want something more aesthetically pleasing, something with nice architecture and structure, something like what you were used to in France."  
  
"You," they kissed him quick, "are the only thing I want."  
  
"Lafayette," he whined and they knew what he meant.  
  
They carried Alexander back to his room, leaving the half of the gifts they bought still unopened. It didn't matter, all that mattered was Alexander, Alexander and them and the way Alex kissed them like tomorrow was never coming, with his entire heart and soul, all the time in the world to convince them of the sincerity of his actions.  
  
It was early morning now, with Alexander wrapped up in the sheets next to them, sleepy, cheek smushed against Lafayette's stomach.  
  
"So you'll move in?" He grumbled, and Lafayette laughed.  
  
"Yes! Yes, of course I will. Now go to sleep, you have to rest."  
  
"We should do this again sometime."  
  
"I'm sure we will, love."  
  
Alex hauled himself up so he could kiss Lafayette before cuddling up next to them. "Night, Lafayette, love you."  
  
"I love you too," they said, sighing when Alex's light snoring filled the room, heart filled to the brim with love for the man below them.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! it's a series now


End file.
